internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian cricket team in England in 2010
The Australian cricket team toured Britain from 22 June to 3 July 2010 where they played the England cricket team. The tour comprised five One Day Internationals. It was a lead-in to the Australian series against Pakistan in England, which includes two Tests. Pakistan no longer hosts internationals in their own country due to ongoing security problems. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 267/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 268/6 (46 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Clarke 87* (97) | wickets1 = Luke Wright 2/34 (7 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 103* (85) | wickets2 = Ryan Harris 3/42 (9 overs) | result = England won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Eoin Morgan (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 239/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 243/6 (45.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Cameron White 86* (98) | wickets1 = Stuart Broad 4/44 (10 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 52 (64) | wickets2 = Doug Bollinger 3/46 (10 overs) | result = England won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = SWALEC Stadium, Cardiff | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Stuart Broad (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 212 (46 overs) | score2 = 214/9 (49.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shane Watson 61 (76) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 4/37 (10 overs) | runs2 = Andrew Strauss 87 (121) | wickets2 = Doug Bollinger 3/20 (10 overs) | result = England won by 1 wicket | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Graeme Swann (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 290/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 212 (42.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Clarke 99* (106) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 1/31 (6 overs) | runs2 = Michael Yardy 57 (63) | wickets2 = Ryan Harris 5/32 (8.4 overs) | result = Australia won by 78 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Ryan Harris (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 277/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 235 (46.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 79 (60) | wickets1 = Stuart Broad 4/64 (10 overs) | runs2 = Paul Collingwood 95 (121) | wickets2 = Shaun Tait 4/48 (8.3 overs) | result = Australia won by 47 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Shaun Tait (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} Tour match | runs1 = Owais Shah 92 (123) | wickets1 = Doug Bollinger 3/24 (8 overs) | runs2 = Cameron White 106 (120) | wickets2 = Tim Murtagh 3/43 (10 overs) | result = Australians won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Stephen Gale (Eng) and Peter Hartley (Eng) | motm = | toss = Middlesex won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2010